Covert Ops Crew
|fgcolor= |image=CoverOpsCrew SC2-NCO Logo1.JPEG |imgsize= |type=Covert operations taskforce (formerly) Vigilante group |race1=Terran |race2= |founding= |constitution= |leader= |headofstate= |headofgov= |commander=Agent Nova Terra |defacto=Emperor Valerian Mengsk (formerly) |executive= |legislative= |judicial= |affiliation= Terran Dominion (formerly) |strength= |capital=''Griffin'' |language= |currency= |holiday= |formed= |established= |fragmented= |reorganized= |dissolved= |restored= |status=Active }} The Covert Ops Crew (or Black Ops Forces) is a former Terran Dominion covert operations team previously commanded by Emperor Valerian Mengsk, later given to Agent Nova Terra to aid in her operations against the Defenders of Man. They operate out of the stealth ship, the Griffin. They have access to the most cutting edge technology in the Dominion. History Defenders of Man Insurgency The Covert Ops Crew was once under the command of Emperor Valerian Mengsk. When Nova Terra returned from a Defenders of Man facility with no memory of her time with them, Valerian gave her the Griffin and the Covert Ops Crew, provided she swear loyalty to him. She accepted, and she was introduced to Reigel, who helped recover some of her memories, leading them to Tarsonis City.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Nova Covert Ops. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Lost Memories (in English). 2016-03-29. On Tarsonis, the Covert Ops Crew landed outside of the Defenders of Man base. However, feral zerg surrounded their position, and Nova ordered her forces to garrison structures surrounding the base to buy her time. They were successful, and bought Nova time to infiltrate the base. Inside, Nova discovered a psi-emitter, which was activated, causing zerg to flood into the base. The Covert Ops Crew's position started to be overrun by feral zerg as Nova discovered the Defender of Man's true plan: to use a psi emitter against Tyrador IX to show the weakness of Emperor Valerian Mengsk's regime.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Nova Covert Ops, Enemy Intelligence (in English). 2016-03-29. Nova and her crew arrived at the Tyrador IX resort of Elsecaro, but found themselves too late, as the zerg had already overwhelmed the planet. However, the Defenders of Man fleet arrived, and began evacuating the surviving civilians.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Nova Covert Ops. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Heroes (in English). 2016-08-02. Nova's Covert Ops Crew deployed banshees to the surface to support Nova while Reigel set up her base, and they began assaulting nearby zerg hatcheries. However, soon the Tal'darim Death Fleet arrived and began attacking the zerg, then deploying a Tal'darim mothership to use against the Defenders of Man. Nova knew that they would kill the civilians the Defenders were protecting, and sent her Covert Ops Crew to destroy the shield projectors defending the mothership. Enraged, First Ascendant Ji'nara, leader of the force, sent the mothership after the Covert Ops Crew, but they destroyed it, allowing the Defenders to rally and defeat the feral zerg.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Nova Covert Ops, Trouble in Paradise (in English). 2016-08-02. After Nova made a bargain with Highlord Alarak to find terrazine and restore her memories in exchange for the location of the Defenders of Man,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Nova Covert Ops. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: The Highlord's Bargain (in English). 2016-08-02. the crew set off for Jarban Minor. There they found the Umojan Protectorate research team sent to the planet infested. In addition, Ji'nara sent her forces to the planet to challenge Nova and prevent her from mining terrazine. The Covert Ops Crew successfully defended the extraction devices from the infested and the Tal'darim, and obtained the terrazine.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Nova Covert Ops, Night Terrors (in English). 2016-08-02. With Nova's memories partially restored, she took her team out to Antiga Prime, where she knew of a mission she undertook in the city of New Andasar with the Defenders of Man. The crew fought off the feral zerg inhabiting the city as Nova used terrazine to recover memories of her operation. After retrieving the mission files, the crew departed the planet, and informed Valerian Mengsk of the true leader of the Defenders, General Carolina Davis.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Nova Covert Ops, Flashpoint (in English). 2016-08-02. The Covert Ops Crew aided on Vardona as Emperor Valerian Mengsk gave a speech announcing his resignation, while Nova slipped into Davis's compound and captured her. The operation was a success, and she was brought before the Dominion where Valerian announced her arrest.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Nova Covert Ops, In the Enemy's Shadow (in English). 2016-11-22. However, just then the city was attacked by an invasion force of Tal'darim. The Covert Ops Crew supported the Terran Dominion defenders along with lower ranking Defenders of Man who were unaware of Davis's agenda in defending the city, pushing back the Tal'darim and inflicting heavy casualties. However, in the chaos of the battle General Davis escaped aboard the Medusa. Nova and her crew boarded the Griffin and gave chase. Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Nova Covert Ops, Dark Skies (in English). 2016-11-22. Nova was contacted by Alarak, who stated that she had made a powerful enemy. She said he had too, and cut communications. Nova was then ordered by Valerian to bring Davis in alive, an order she disagreed with.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Nova Covert Ops. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Broken Alliances (in English). 2016-11-22. They tracked Davis to the Cerros Shipyards, where she had taken her loyal Defenders and activated the Xanthos, an experimental war machine, and attempted to destroy the Gorgon-class battlecruisers stationed at the shipyards. The Covert Ops Crew, along with support of Admiral Matt Horner's forces, were able to disable the Xanthos's weapon systems and assault it as it underwent repairs. Davis attempted to activate the a secret transformation mode on the Xanthos and threw her remaining Defenders against the Covert Ops Crew, but in the end they were able to destroy the machine. Nova infiltrated the wreckage of the Xanthos, and against Valerian's direct orders killed Davis. Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Nova Covert Ops, End Game (in English). 2016-11-22. Aboard the Griffin, Reigel revealed to Nova that the crew was loyal to her above all else, in spite of the fact they were now fugitives for defying orders. Nova stated they would now defend the Dominion their own way, not connected to the chain of command, and the Griffin sped off, with the Covert Ops Crew now a vigilante group.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Nova Covert Ops. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Resolutions (in English). 2016-11-22. Shadow Wars After the Defenders of Man Insurgency, the Covert Ops Crew took a stop at Last Junction, with Nova and Reigel buying jorium from a group of renegade Dominion soldiers under Elms.Valerie Watrous (w), Carlos Rodríguez (i) and Sandra Molina ©. (October 4th, 2018). StarCraft II: Shadow Wars: Part 9. Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Shadow Wars: Part 9 Accessed 2018-10-04. While the crew was initially distrustful, the handoff was successful, and the crew obtained their jorium stock.Valerie Watrous (w), Carlos Rodríguez (i) and Sandra Molina ©. (December 20th, 2018). StarCraft II: Shadow Wars: Part 10. Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Shadow Wars: Part 10 Accessed 2018-12-20. Later they lent equipment to Elms and her crew equipment to allow them to assassinate Captain Hogarth, including a cloaked liberator. The assassination was a success, and Elms and her crew parted ways afterwards.Valerie Watrous (w), Carlos Rodríguez (i) and Sandra Molina ©. (February 14th, 2018). StarCraft II: Shadow Wars: Part 12. Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Shadow Wars: Part 12 Accessed 2019-02-14. Known Members *Agent Nova Terra *Reigel Temporary Members *Contreras *Elms *Yong Notes The Covert Ops Crew was built around the idea of giving Nova her own custom army. Aesthetically, they are designed to be on the other end of the spectrum from usual terran aesthetics (rusty, clunky, etc.), instead being more sleek and high-tech.2016-11-05. BlizzCon 2016: Foundations for the Future. Youtube. Accessed 2016-11-05. References Category:Dominion Armed Forces Category:Terran military organizations